Misteri Hari Raya 17 Agustus
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: Sophie ditugaskan untuk pergi ke Indonesia untuk menjemput seorang Blasteran. Pada saat perayaan Hari Kemerdekaan di sekolahnya, kejadian mengerikan terjadi. Beberapa murid dilukai secara brutal dan pesan misterius yang ditulis dengan darah membuat perayaan itu makin kacau. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Warning: OCs, Fic GaJe, dan Summary Suck.
1. Chapter 1

MISTERI HARI RAYA 17 AGUSTUS

BAB 1

SEHARI SEBELUM LOMBA

"Jadi begitulah acara-acara yang akan diadakan tanggal 17 Agustus ini. Jangan lupa persiapkan seragam putih biru kalian untuk upacara besok! Jangan lupa topi!"

Aku menguap dan menutup mulutku dengan tanganku. Demi Athena, ceramah Pak Dimas panjang sekali! Kenapa sih nggak bisa langsung to the point saja? Bilang saja, 'besok Upacara, acaranya sekian, dan sekian dan jangan lupa bawa topi.' Selesai. Aku tak mengerti apa hubungannya acara 17-an dengan karya Picasso dan semacamnya.

Sebelum kalian bertanya, sekarang ini 1 hari menjelang perayaan 17 Agustus. Sekolah kami meniadakan KBM agar kami bisa mengurus persiapan lomba. Sekarang, Pak Dimas hendak menyampaikan pada kami soal lomba apa saja yang akan diadakan nanti, dan berhubung Pak Dimas adalah guru kesenian da nada lomba khusus bagi anak-anak klub kesenian, dan hanya karena satu lomba itu Pak Dimas harus memberi ceramah panjang tentang pelukis-pelukis terkenal di dunia.

Jujur aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan hal ini, aku hanya menyembunyikan wajahku dibalik lipatan tanganku, dan menunggu Pak Dimas keluar kelas. Aku tak perlu khawatir dimarahi, soalnya di sekolah ini sejak kepindahanku, aku ini anak yang cukup bejad, bahkan guru juga enggan menegurku. Oh yah, lupa kuberitahu, aku Sophie Selene Echidna. Blasteran berasal dari Yunani. Ya, ya, aku tahu kalian pasti heran kenapa aku di Indonesia. Ada satu alasan kenapa aku di sini, karena…. Ada anak blasteran yang harus kujemput.

"Baiklah, itu saja! Silahkan kalian mengurus sisanya!"

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat bahwa Pak Dimas sudah keluar kelas. Yes! Akhirnya bebas juga! Aku langsung berdiri dan lantas mengambil tasku dan keluar kelas.

Walaupun aku punya misi penting bukan berarti aku harus serius mengikuti pelajaran di sini atau semacamnya. Toh, misiku hanya untuk mengawasi dan menjemput blasteran itu, habis perkara. Dan… misiku sudah selesai sih… Hampir.

Aku berjalan kea rah kelas 8-B. Di sekolah SMP Santa Theresia ini, aku berada di kelas 8-D kelas yang isinya anak-anak pembuat onar, walaupun aku cukup… pintar (Aku nggak akan pernah sepintar Mitsu-chan dan Henna-chan, percaya deh). Tapi karena status baru yang kubuat di sekolah ini (Status sebagai anak berandalan yang paling hobi berantem), aku ditempatkan di kelas 8-D, walaupun menurut tes masuk aku harusnya masuk kelas 8-A.

Sesampainya di depan kelas 8-B aku berdiri dan bersandar di depan pintu dan memasukkan tanganku ke dalam saku jaketku **(Dia make jaket kayak Matsui Jurina di Majusika Gakuen 2)**sambil menunggu seseorang.

"Sophie."

Aku menoleh dan melihat seorang cewek, yang menurutku terlalu cantik untuk orang Indonesia. Kulitnya putih mulus dan terawat. Rambut panjangnya digerai dan terlihat lurus dan lembut, sayang rambutnya nggak panjang-panjang amat. Dia mengenakan seragam putih biru sama sepertiku dan jaket berwarna hitam. Cewek itu adalah Vella. Blasteran yang kucari, dan juga anak Apollo.

"Sudah lama nunggu?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman. Aku hanya menggeleng dan ia menghela nafas lega. "Bagus deh, gue pikir gue udah bikin lo nunggu lama. Ya udah, mau langsung ke atap sekarang?" Aku mengangguk lagi, mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

Cewek bernama Vella ini adalah salah satu cewek yang cukup popular di SMP ini. Dia cantik, baik, periang dan dia adalah anggota andalan klub drama dan sastra (Wajar aja sih mengingat dia anak Apollo). Walau begitu, dia tidak berasal dari keluarga yang berada. Keluarganya malahan kategori menengah ke bawah. Dia adalah tulang punggung keluarganya sekarang. Selain bersekolah, ia juga bekerja untuk membiayai keluarganya dan dirinya sendiri, aku kurang tahu latar belakangnya, tapi kudengar kedua kakaknya bermasalah. Kakak laki-lakinya masuk penjara karena perkelahian antar geng yang sampai memakan korban nyawa, sedangkan kakak perempuannya hamil di luar nikah dan terjebak dalam pernikahan yang lebih mirip dengan ring sumo. Pada akhirnya, walaupun Vella anak bungsu, dialah yang harus menghidupi keluarganya.

Makanya, nggak heran kalau aku langsung menyukai anak satu ini. Kalau di lihat-lihat latar belakangnya sama denganku, Orang tuaku sudah tiada (Ayah punya sih, tapi dia nggak pernah mengurusiku), dan aku umur segini juga udah kerja (Pekerjaanku itu sangat berbahaya, kau tahu?). Misiku juga jadi lumayan gampang karena, saat semua siswa menjauhiku karena takut padaku (Alasannya akan kuberitahu nanti) cewek ini malah tanpa segan dan tanpa rasa takut malah mendekatiku, dan kami mulai berteman. Sebenarnya sih nggak ada juga yang mau berteman dengannya karena status keluarganya itu (Soalnya anak-anak di sini kebanyakan… apa namanya? Tajir? Yah pokoknya itu deh).

Aku mengikuti Vella menuju ruang klub kesenian. Aku dan Vella sama-sama anggota klub kesenian, dan hari ini sialnya, kami kebagian tugas untuk membereskan dan menghias-hias ruangan untuk perayaan 17 Agustusan. Klub kami juga mengadakan lomba sih, lomba melukis dengan tema "Aku Cinta Indonesia Raya" dan sepertinya di antara semua anggota, gambaranku adalah satu-satunya gambaran yang tak layak dipandang mata. Aku dan Vella lalu memasuki ruangan itu, dan kami spontan mendesah saat melihat betapa kotornya ruangan itu.

"Jadi… kita mulai aja deh. Gue akan nyapu ruangan ini dan lo tolong bawa buku-buku pinjaman kita kembali ke perpustakaan yah?" Kata Vella. "Oke." Balasku. Nah, mungkin kalian bingung soal buku-buku, biasanya kami meminjam buku dari perpustakaan sekolah untuk kami jadikan referensi lukisan kami, dan yang tidak kusuka adalah saat beberapa anggota lupa mengembalikan buku-buku tersebut kembali ke perpustakaan, akibatnya kamilah yang harus pergi mengembalikan buku-buku itu. Sialnya lagi… Buku-buku itu banyak banget.

Tanpa banyak bacot aku langsung menumpuki seua buku itu hingga terlihat hampir setinggi menara Eiffel. Vella sepertinya agak khawatir melihat keadaanku.

"Soph, bukunya kebanyakan. Mending bawa sedikit-sedikit aja." Sarannya.

"Gue bisa kok." Kataku datar dan agak canggung. Jujur, aku belum terbiasa dengan bahasa "gue-elo" ini, biarpun Bahasa Indonesiaku sudah cukup lancar, bahasa "gue-elo" ini rasanya aneh banget, cuman yah… untuk berbaur yah tahan aja dulu deh.

Aku lalu mengangkut buku-buku itu dan hendak berjalan keluar ruangan dengan buku-buku itu dalam peganganku… Saat pintu ruang klub melukis terbuka secara tiba-tiba dari luar. Aku tidak sempat mengelak dan pintu itu langsung menabrakku beserta buku-buku yang sedang kubawa sampai aku jatuh tertimbun buku-buku itu.

_Shit._

Aku mendongak untuk melihat sosok yang membuka pintu itu. Sosok itu adalah seorang cewek yang um… dikategorikan "cantik" oleh para siswa di sini (Walaupun menurutku dia kalah cantik dari Henna-chan, Mitsu-chan, Saori-san, Shizen-nee dan teman-teman cewekku yang lain, bahkan kalah cantik dari Aphrodite-san). Rambutnya yang di cat coklat muda tergerai dan panjangnya mencampai dadanya. Bagian bwah rambutnya di-_curly _dan di cat merah marun. Dia menggunakan make-up yang nggak tebal-tebal amat dan _lip-gloss _yang membuat bibitnya kelihatan sedikit berkilau. Dia mengenakan rok sekola tapi pendek… mungkin pendek banget lebih tepatnya dan jaket berwarna pink terang yang bisa-bisa membuat mataku katarak.

"Lain kali kalau jalan pake mata dong!" Bentaknya.

Aku memelototi cewek itu, lalu dengan suara sedingin es aku membalas perkataannya. "Di mana-mana, jalan itu pake kaki." Kataku. Aku lalu mengangkut buku-buku yang kujatuhkan dan berdiri lalu seraya keluar meninggalkan sang cewek yang menurutku agak _shock _mendengar ucapanku yang pedas.

Cewek tadi adalah Alina, ketua osis sekolah kami dan… cewek paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku kenal. Hanya karena kaya dan ketua osis, dia berperilaku seenaknya. Pake make up ke sekolah, rokanya dipendekin, terus suka merintah-merintah anak-anak buahnya seenaknya seakan mereka itu pembantu pribadinya. Sampai sekarang aku nggak ngerti kenapa banyak sekali orang yang menghormati cewek itu hanya karena dia kaya.

Setidaknya aku dan Vella bukan salah satu dari orang-orang menyedihkan itu

Setelah membawa buku-buku itu aku lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali ke ruang kesenian. Saat tiba-tiba hapeku berbunyi. Yah, aku tahu _Demigod_ tak boleh membawa handphone, tapi handphone ini handphone canggih hadiah dari Hermes. Katanya sih bisa menyembunyikan sinyal kita dari monster atau apa, entahlah, tapi aku percaya pada produk-produk yang dijual Hermes. Aku lalu mengeluarkan handphoneku dari saku jaketku dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?" Sapaku.

"_Sophie."_

Demi semua music terindah di dunia. Bahagianya aku mendengar suara Shun. Yup, umm… Shun ini, cowok yang sedang meneleponku ini adalah pacarku. Dia juga ada di Indonesia untuk mengikuti… apa namanya itu? Ah, "Program Penyiksaan Kido Saori yang ke-69", atau setidaknya itu yang Seiya-san katakan.

Dan aku tak bisa lebih bahagia lagi mendengar suaranya.

"Shun? Kenapa kamu menelepon?" Tanyaku penasaran. Bukannya aku tidak mau dia menelepon atau apa lho, aku hanya tidak mau hape ini disita. Soalnya kan ini kudapat Cuma-Cuma dan sayang aja kalau misalnya harus disita secara tidak hormat.

"_He? Jadi maksudnya aku tak boleh menelepon pacarku?" _tanyanya yang membuatku nge-_blush _. Pacarnya! Aku dibilang pacarnya! Kyaa!

….

Oke, tadi itu berlebihan, soalnya aku kan sudah cukup lama pacaran dengannya, tapi tetap saja aku terlalu senang saat mendengarnya memanggilku sebagai pacarnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu…. Etto… masalahnya hape ini kubawa diam-diam ke sekolah, kalau ketahuan kan bisa disita." Kataku pelan.

"_Oh… Maafkan aku._" Katanya dengan suara penuh penyesalan. Ah _shit! _Kenapa dia harus bersuara seperti itu!? Nanti kelihatannya malah aku nih yang jahat. Aku kan cuman ngomong kenyataan.

"Aku nggak marah kok." Kataku cepat-cepat. "Hanya saja kan umm… ini satu-satunya handphone yang bisa kupakai." Satu-satunya dalam arti, ini satu-satunya handphone yang membuatku tidak menjadi telur dadar segar buat para monster.

"_Ah iya. Tapi tetap saja… Ah lupakan saja. Besok ada lomba di sekolahmu kan?" _tanyanya. Aku mengkerutkan kening. Jujur, aku agak terkesan mengetahui bahwa Shun tahu banyak hal tentang diriku, bahkan sampai acara-acara sekolahku yang menurutku nggak penting-penting banget, hanya aneh saja kalau dia menanyakan itu, habisnya kan biarpun dia ada di Indonesia juga bersama yang lainnya mereka kan bukan anggota sekolah ini.

"Iya… Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"_Umm.. entah bagaimana… Saori-san berhasil meminta sekolahmu untuk mengikutsertakan kami semua untuk lomba-lomba tanggal besok nanti." _Katanya.

Aku terdiam.

Biasanya aku tidak terlalu suka dengan rencana-rencana Saori-san yang sering di luar nalar tapi kali ini… Demi Dewa-dewi! Aku sangat memujanya! Ini berarti aku bisa melihat teman-temanku beraksi di lomba nanti! Cihuuy! Baguslah. Walaupun aku cukup yakin banyak yang sudah ngomel sih.

"Bagus dong. Atau yang lain keberatan?" Tanyaku dengan wajah datar, menyembunyikan kesenangan dalam hatiku.

"_Awalnya iya. Tapi setelah Saori-san bilang diadakan di sekolahmu, semua langsung setuju." _Katanya sambil terkekeh. Aku tersanjung. Mereka mau mengikuti rencana gila itu hanya karena diadakan di sekolahku? Aww, aku sayang mereka.

"Bagus deh. Um… maaf yah tapi aku masih harus kerja… mau siap-siapkan ruang klub untuk lomba." Kataku pelan.

"_Ah, souka? Baiklah. Maaf mengganggumu. Sampai ketemu nanti. Aishiteru." _Katanya dengan suara lembut yang langsung membuat wajahku sontak merasa hangat. _Oh God. _Cowok ini romantic sekali.

"Sampai ketemu nanti. Aishiteru mo…" Bisikku dan cepata-cepat menutup telepon dan bergegas menuju ruang kesenian.

Aku lalu berlari cepat ke ruang kesenian dan melihat Vella sedang menyapu ruangan itu.

"Ah Sophie udah balik?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Kuharap wajahku tidak merah-merah amat, soalnya kan memalukan kalau misalnya aku kepergok habis menelefon pacar saat sedang sibuk begini.

"Kalau gitu, lo bisa ngatur barang-barang aja? Kebetulan gue udah mau selesai nyapu."

"Oke."

Dan begitulah, kami hanya berkerja saja seharian ini

.

.

.

Aku berjalan keluar sekolah dengan lesu. Terang aja aku capek sekali setelah mengurusi tetek-bengek itu sana-sini, belum lagi setelah membersihkan ruang kesenian aku harus mengatur anak-anak kelasku untuk membersihkan kelas. Aku berjalan menuju sepeda miniku yang kuparkir cukup jauh dari motor-motor lain, jujur saja hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang masih menggunakan sepeda ke sekolah sementara yang lain lebih memilih menggunakan mobil atau motor.

"Hari ini melelahkan yah?"

Aku menoleh ke samping kananku dan melihat Vella berjalan dengan santai di sebelahku. Sebenarnya sejak aku pindah taka da aseorangpun yang berani mendekatiku, dan cewek ini satu-satunya orang yang cukup berani (atau cukup gila) untuk mendekatiku. Aku mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, daritadi aku mau tanya… Cowok yang daritadi nangkring deket sepedal lo itu pacar lo?" Tanyanya. "Hah?" Aku merespon dengan muka blo'on. Ia lalu menunjuk kea rah tempat sepedaku diparkir.

Di sana, berdirilah seorang cowok tinggi berbadan agak kekar. Ia mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam polos dan celana panjang putih, kutebak ia mengenakan baju kaos berwarna hijau dibalik jaketnya itu. Kedua tangannya dimasukkannya ke dalam sakunya, dan ia celingak-celinguk ke sana kemari dengan wajah penuh antisipasi seakan dia menanti-nanti kedatangan seseorang. Rambut hijaunya bergelombang, membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan (dia memang selalu tampan di mataku), dan wajahnya yang sangat manis (terlalu manis buat seorang cowok kalau mau jujur) dengan matan hijaun-birunya yang besar itu membuatnya terlihat sangat menawan dan menarik perhatian- Oh sial… Semua cewek di tempat parker sedang memandanginya.

Yep, siapa lagi dia kalau bukan pacarku, Shun?

"Dari tadi," Lanjut Vella. "Gue liat dia nangkring di situ. Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu kalau nggak salah. Berdirinya deket sepeda lo terus, jadi gue penasaran." Katanya dan ia mengulang lagi pertanyaan yang tadi dilontarkannya. "Dia pacar lo?"

_Oh My God_. Aku benar-benar nggak menyangka kalau dia akan datang ke sini. Aku hanya mengangguk seperti orang bloon.

"Ganteng amat. Kok lo nggak pernah cerita sih?" Tanyanya penasaran sambil menyikutku pelan.

"Karena kamu nggak pernah tanya." Kataku singkat.

Vella cemberut. "Iya deh. Emang susah yah punya sohib yang selalu bungkam seribu bahasa." Katanya sambil tertawa. Aku hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh dan lanjut berjalan kea rah sepedaku dan langsung saja aku menghampiri Shun (tentu saja tak lupa aku memberikan tatapan peringatan pada cewek-cewek kurang kerjaan yang sedari tadi menatap pacarku, dan langsung saja membuat mereka kabur semua).

"Hei." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

_Crap._ Senyumannya itu benar-benar membuatku gugup, saking manisnya. "Hai. Kenapa datang?" Tanyaku datar. Oke, bukannya aku bermaksud jahat atau gimana, tapi sifatku sudah begini sejak dulu.

"Yah, aku kan cuman ingin menemui pacarku. Tidak boleh?" Tanyanya.

Oh sial. Kenapa dia harus mengatakan kata-kata semanis itu?

"Bukannya nggak boleh… Kamu ke sini naik apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Diantar sama Hyoga."

Aku tak terlalu terkejut. Diantara kami semua yang bisa menyetir mobil hanya Hyoga-san dan Henna-chan sih. "Oh. Jadi? Kenapa ke sini? Maksudku, kalau memang mau ketemuan kan kita bisa janjian dan pergi… nge-_date_." Kataku dengan suara lumayan keras dan jelas, agar cewek-cewek (yang cukup berani nongkrong di sini dan masih ngiler ngeliatin pacarku) yang ada di sekitar kami bisa langsung pergi jauh-jauh atau setidaknya sadar bahwa pria tampan ini sudah punya pacar.

"Yah…. Nggak apa kan? Dan lagi aku ingin melihat sekolahmu." Katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk (untuk yang kesekian kalinya).

"He… pacarmu perhatian banget Soph. Iri deh gue."

Kami berdua berbalik mendapati Vella yang sedaritadi nongkrong di sebelahku dan kelihatannya menikmati pembicaraan kecil kami. Mukaku terasa panas karena malu.

"Temanmu?" Tanya Shun. Aku mengangguk dan tanpa suara, kugerakkan mulutku.

_Demigod_

Shun mengangguk mengerti. "Salam kenal, namaku Shun." Kata Shun. Oke, sebelum kalian kaget, kami semua diberi pelatihan khusus Bahasa Indonesia selama 3 bulan oleh Saori-san agar saat datang kami tidak terbata-bata dan tidak harus membawa kamus tebal ke mana-mana. Jadi tolong jangan heran kenapa bahasa Indonesia kami lancar sekali.

"Vella. Duh, sohibkku ternyata udah pacaran toh, ngiri deh." Katanya dengan nada cemburu yang dibuat-buat – maksudnya supaya aku tahu bahwa dia hanya bercanda- Aku mengkerutkan kening. Bukannya Vella udah pacaran?

"Vel… Bukannya lo udah pacaran dengan... David Samudera?" Tanyaku penasaran.

David Samudera adalah cowok paling popular di sekolah kami. Dia cowok yang jago dalam berbagai bidang. Jago dalam pelajaran, music, olah raga, dan kayaknya talentanya masih banyak lagi deh. Sayangnya dia dingin dan super jutek. Herannya, dia cuman bisa ketawa-ketiwi kalau lagi bareng Vella. Makanya aku pikir mereka pasti pacaran. Soalnya pas sama orang lain si David biasanya jaim garing jaga imej.

Wajah Vella langsung merona merah saat kuucapkan kalimat itu, tentu saja pemandangan yang tidak biasa itu membuatku heran.

"Ha-hah!? Soph, lo bercanda kira-kira juga dong! Orang waras mana yang bakalan ngejodohin David si cowok sempurna ama gue anak alim yang hobi lukis doang!?" Tanyanya dengan histeris.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. "Vel, jangan kenceng-kenceng juga ngomongnya. Orang-orang pada liatin." Kataku, yang sontak membuat Vella menutup mulutnya. Untungnya sih nggak ada yang perduli sih.

"Yah kan salah lo juga mengucapkan sesuatu di luar nalar gitu." Katanya kesal. "Gue ngomong kebenaran kok. Masa' lo nggak nyadar kalo si David tuh hanya bisa ketawa bebas dan nggak bisa _stay cool _lama-lama kalau udah di deket lo? Walaupun kalau jujur… Gue rasa David bukan cowok baik-baik." Kataku, berusaha keras agar tidak canggung saat mengucapkan "Gue-lo".

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Vella.

"Vel, dari apa yang gue lihat, dari anak-anak yang sering nongkrong dengan dia, dia kayaknya cowok yang peduli ama ketenaran doang. Gue nggak tahu kenapa dia bisa santai ama lo dan jaga imej pas sama anak-anak laen, tapi yang jelas, gue nggak terlalu suka aja anak yang sempurna plus tajir dan jaim kayak dia." Oke, itu tidak benar juga, soalnya kedua sahabtku kaya dan sempurna tapi bedanya mereka itu baik, terlalu baik malah (habis mereka mau-mau aja temenan ama anak nggak normal kayak aku) dan sama sekali beda dengan _Prince Perfect _satu ini.

"Oh… Akn gue pikirin deh… Gue bukan pacarnya tapi…. Gue…."

"Naksir dia?" Sambungku. Vella mengangguk malu-malu. Yah aku sebenarnya nggak berhak ngomong begitu. Toh, aku juga pernah menyukai orang yang salah (orang yang memintaku menyebutkan nama mantanku akan kulempar ke dasar Atlantis dan minta Scylla-san menghantuinya dengan binatang-binatang piaraannya). Aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, "Gue… nggak ngelarang, cuman gue minta untuk hati-hati milih cowok." Kataku. Aku sebenarnya tak terlalu khawatir dia akan marah padaku. Sedari tadi saat aku menjelek-jelekkan si _Prince Perfect _itu di depan wajahnya, aku bisa mendengar suara hatinya terus-menerus berpikiran positif, tak sedikitpun kemarahan terpancar dalam hatinya, karena itulah aku memperingatkannya supaya cewek baik ini nggak dihancurkan oleh cowok bajingan.

Dia mengangguk. "Ya sudah deh, gue bali ke kos duluan ya. Sono nge-_date _ama cowok lo." Katanya sambil ketawa dan suskses membuatku _blush _berat. Aku merasa seperti orang jahat karena sedari tadi aku nggak menghiraukan Shun dan sibuk berbicara dengan Vella. Vella lalu beranjak pergi, meninggalkanku dengan Shun.

"Kamu baik sekali yah." Kata Shun.

"Hah?"

"Kamu baru kenal dia beberapa bulan tapi amu udah protektif ama dia. Kamu memperingatinya agar dia nggak patah hati karena putus cinta kan?"

Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya apakah cowokku ini juga seorang _mind-reader_. Habis diantara semua orang dia sanggup menebak apa yang aku pikirkan. Dan semua tebakannya sangat tepat.

"Yah… entahlah… mungkin aku cuman baik sama dia agar misiku cepat beres." Kataku. Jujur sampai sekarang aku merasa aku berteman dengan Vella hanya gara-gara misi. Habisnya dia kan blasteran yang harus ku bawa kembali., dan aku merasa tak enak karena aku terlihat seperti memanfaatkannya atau apa.

"Tidak kok. Aku bisa melihat bahwa kamu sangat tulus padanya. Kalau tidak untuk apa kamu repot-repot memperingatkannya?" Kata Shun lembut.

Aku tersenyum. Cowok ini memang orang yang selalu bisa membuatku berfikir postif. Mungkn itu sebabnya aku menyukainya. "Makasih. Ngomong-ngomong, aku mau kembali ke kos. Jadi mungkin nanti baru kita bisa ketemuan." Kataku. Aku jujur tak mau kedengaran seperti mengusirnya. Tapi masa' aku membiarkannya jalan kaki sementara aku naik sepeda?

"Lho? Kenapa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Yah soalnya aku naik sepeda." Kataku.

"Oh gitu, sini kubonceng saja." Katanya.

"Tidak usah, nanti merepotkan. Kalau kamu mau datang ke kos kamu minta saja alamat kosku ke Saori-san dan minta Hyoga-san nganterin" Kataku. Aku lalu menaiki sepedaku dan saat aku mencoba mengayuhnya sepedaku terasa berat sekali.

"Shun?"

"Yah?"

"Kamu duduk di sadel sepedaku?"

"Iya."

Aku berbalik padanya. "Bisa tolong turun?"

"Bisa kalau kamu membiarkan aku memboncengmu." Katanya sambil nyengir.

Aku menghela nafas. "Shun, ini sepeda mini." Kataku, berharap dia mengerti maksudku.

"Nggak apa, aku pasti bisa bonceng kamu kok."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Cowok ini ternyata keras kepala juga. "Kamu akan tetap maksa walaupun aku bilang nggak, kan?" Kataku.

"Begitulah."

Aku tersenyum pasrah dan membiarkan cowok itu duduk di depan dan aku duduk di sadel belakang sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

Hening.

Walaupun cowok ini nggak menoleh ke arahku, aku bisa menebak bahwa wajahnya sedikit memerah. Apa aku melakukan sesuatu?

"Apa ada yang salah?" Tanyaku.

"Ng-nggak… Nggak ada yang salah." Katanya gugup yang membuatku tambah heran. Tapi aku tak sempat menanyakannya soalnya dia langsung mengayuh sepedanya. Kuputuskan untuk mendiamkannya dan membiarkannya mengantarku ke kosku.

.

.

.

Kosan yang ku sewa tidak bisa dibilang besar. Bahkan dari luar saja terlihat sangat kecil, tapi apa mau dikata? Aku tak suka memboroskan uang kecuali untuk membeli novel atau film horror dan thriller (Hei jangan salahkan aku, buku-buku dan film itu bagus, apalagi film _The Ring_, Sadakonya keren). Makanya aku hanya menyewa kos kecil ini, dan lagi aku tak akan terlalu berlama-lama di sini.

Saat pertama menyewa di sini, aku meminta kamar paling angker (Tolong jangan mengataiku aneh, habis kamar dengan suasan angker itu lebih menenangkan) dan aku diberi kamar ini. Kabarnya, kamar ini adalah kamar milik perwira perang Belanda dan pernah digunakan oleh para tentara Jepang sebagai tempat persembunyian rahasia, namun sayang mereka mati mengenaskan di sini entah karena apa (Yang berarti aku tak boleh membawa Mitsu-chan ke sini karena mungkin tentara-tentara itu masih gentayangan).

Kamarku memang terlihat sangat angker. Dinding-dindingnya sudah terkelupas dan retak sana-sini, _wallpaper_-nya yang berwarna hitam kelam menambah suasana horrornya. Karpetnya juga sudah agak using dan robek sana-sini, di tambah lagi warnanya ungu yang menambah suasan gelapnya. Di kamar ini hanya ada satu tempat tidur, yang kelihatan agak baru tapi warnanya juga tidak kalah seram (soalnya aku yang milih warna spreinya) dengan sprei warna hitam dengan polkadot yang terlihat seperti bercak cat berwarna merah, membuat selimutnya terlihat seperti habis terkena bercak darah. Rak buku terletak di sebelah kana tempat tidurku. Rak buku itu terlihat sangat tua, kata induk semangnya sih, itu milik tentara jaman perang dulu dan tak pernah dipindah-pindahkan lantaran katanya tentara itu sangat suka membaca sampai-sampai tak suka jika rak bukunya dipindahkan (dan tentu saja karena buku bawaanku sedikit aku tak berfikir untuk meletakkan mereka dalam rak buku angker milik tentara maniak buku) dan meja belajarku adalah meja using yang dulunya katanya milik tentara Belanda atau apa, kurasa itu bukan omong kosong, terlihat dari bahannya yang terbuat dari kayu yang sudah agak usang dan lama, namun tetap kuat dan tak retak dimanapun.

Setidaknya aku sudah membersihkan kamar ini dari debu-debu dan sarang laba-laba agar tak terlalu kelihatan angker.

"Seperti biasa kamu sukanya suasana horror" Kata Shun sambil terkekeh. Aku hanya tersenyum. Shun tahu banyak tentang diriku, maka tak heran kalau dia tidak kaget melihat kamarku yang cukup mengenaskan. "Begitulah." Kataku singkat. "Jadi? Besok kalian semua ikut lomba kan? Ikut lomba apa saja?" Tanyaku penasaran sambil duduk di tempat tidurku dan memeluk salah satu bantalku. Shun duduk disampingku.

"Hmm… Shaka, Mu, Shion, dan Roushi akan mengikuti lomba lompat karung, lalu Aledebaran, Kanon, Nii-san dan Shura akan mengikuti lomba makan kerupuk, Saga, Aiolos, Aiolia, dan Milo akan mengikuti lomba lari rintang, Lalu Aphrodite akan ikut lomba mendandani orang dengan mata tertutup, dan DeathMask, Seiya, dan Shiryu akan ikut lomba membawa kelereng dengan sendok, lalu… hmm… ah, Aku, Camus dan Hyoga akan mengikuti lomba tarik tambang." Kata Shun.

"Oh… berarti kamu lomba sama aku dong. Aku juga ikut tarik tambang." Kataku datar, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan senang dalam hatiku.

"Berarti kita berjodoh dong." Katanya sambil nyengir.

"Sejak kapan kamu pintar ngegombal?" Tanyaku sambil tertawa. "Sejak pacaran denganmu." Katanya. Ya ampun. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa mengutarakan kata-kata manis itu dengan gampangnya?

"Yah… ayo berusaha membantai anak-anak lain dalam lomba besok" Kataku sambil terkekeh.

Tak kuduga bahwa perkataanku barusan adalah awal dari kecelakaan tragis mengerikan yang akan terjadi esok. Kecelakaan yang dipicu oleh dendam kesumat yang sudah disimpan selama 2 tahun ini.


	2. Chapter 2

MISTERI 17 AGUSTUS

BAB 2

LOMBA LOMPAT KARUNG

VELLA NIRMALA, VII-B

Aku cukup yakin nama tengahku adalah "Kesiangan". Pagi ini aku bangun satu jam terlambat dari seharusnya (biasanya aku bangun jam 5 dan berangkat jam 6) Namun entah bagaimana hari ini aku bisa bangun jam 6, sepertinya mimpi yang kumimpikan semalam terlalu indah.

Sialnya lagi, tukang ojek yang biasanya mengantarku pulang pergi sekolah tidak ada di tempat. _Holy Shit! _Kemana perginya tukang ojek sialan itu!? Sudah sial aku bangun kesiangan hari ini tukang ojek itu malah ngilang. Belum saja rasa stressku hilang lantaran kesialan yang tak berujung hari ini seseorang yang SANGAT tak ingin kutemui pagi ini menghampiriku. Demi Tuhan… apa dosaku hari ini?

Sebuah mobil BMW berwarna putih berhenti disampingku, melihat mobil murahan itu langsung saja membuatku berang setengah mati, habis, aku sudah langsung tahu siapa yang mengemudikan mobil ini, dan orang itu adalah orang yang nggak akan pernah mau kutemui seummur hidupku. Kaca mobil BMW itu diturunkan, menampakkan wajah seorang cowok yang bete' senantiasa.

Cowok itu adalah cowok yang (menurut kebanyakan cewek, kecuali aku tentunya) cowok yang "tampan" dengan mata sipit dan rambut acak-acakan yang dicat coklat, dan badan yang yah… lumayanlah untuk seorang cowok, namun cowok itu adalah cowok yang paling kubenci di bumi ini.

"Cepetan masuk!" Katanya dengan nada kasar. Oke, sebelum kalian bertanya lebih lanjut, cowok in adalah Lukas Lukman, yup, Lukman yang merupakan kantor usaha paling tajir di Indonesia ini. Cowok ini adalah teman masa kecilku, yang selalu membuatku emosi dan darting tiap waktu. Kali lalu dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku benar-benar tak bisa memaafkannya (Jangan tanya apa yang dia lakukan, karena aku tak mau menjawabnya). Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan jengkel. Berani-beraninya dia muncul begitu saja dan langsung saja tanpa angin dan tanpa hujan memerintahkanku untuk masuk ke mobil bututnya.

"Nggak mau!" Bentakku.

Biasanya, saat aku sudahh mulai membentak-bentak, orang-orang akan takut padaku, soalnya aku jarang bahkan hampir tak pernah membentak, namun, bukannya takut atau ngacir, cowok satu ini malah balas memelototiku. Sialan.

"Kenapa sih, lo masih marah aja ama gue!? Gue salah apa!? Hah!?"

Astaga, dasar cowok bejad. Udah tahu dia sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal, dia malah membentakku seolah aku adalah pelaku kejahatan dalam kasus kami kali ini. Yang benar saja! Jelas-jelas dia yang salah malah menyalahkanku..

"Gue nggak punya waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan lo yang sok kepolosan itu! Gue mending sekarang lari ke sekolah daripada ngeladenin lo, tahu!?" Bentakku.

"Kalau lo memang mau cepetan ke sekolah, mending lo cepetan naik! Udah bagus gue nawarin lo naik." Gerutu Lukas. Baru saja aku mau membantah, mengatakan bahwa aku punya ojek langganan ia langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tukang ojek kamu tidak datang hari ini, ibunya masuk rumah sakit jadi dia harus merawat ibunya. Kalau lo nggak mau telat mending lo masuk cepetan."

Aku menggertakkan gigi. Dasar sialan. Kenapa sih dia harus bersikap seperti itu? Benar-benar mengesalkan, kalian tahu? Tapi jujur aku memang tidak mau terlambat, soalnya aku sudah janjian dengan temanku dan aku tak ingin membuatnya menunggu. Akhirnya aku terpaksa membuang harga diriku dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit yang serasa seperti seharian penuh lantaran aku harus membuang muka dan menahan atmosfer nggak enak plus nggak jelas ini, akhirnya kami sampai juga di sekolah. Karena tak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Lukman sialan ini, tanpa ba-bi-bu aku langsung membuka pintu mobil, sialnya harapanku tak pernah berjalan sesuai keinginanku.

Sebelum aku sempat turun, Lukas menarik tanganku. Aku berbalik dan mendapatinya memelototiku dengan garang. _Oh God_. Apa sih masalahnya?

"Gue nggak tahu kenapa lo jauhin gue, tapi asal lo tahu, gue bakal cari tahu, dan lo sendiri udah tahu kan, gimana perasaan gue ke lo?" Katanya sambil menatapku serius. Oke, aku sudah bilang aku benci banget sama cowok satu ini, tapi mengapa setiap kali ia melihatku rasanya aku lemah banget menghadapinya?

"Gue tahu, tapi jawaban gue masih sama seperti 2 bulan yang lalu, jadi lo nggak usah berharap banyak dari gue." Kataku,berusaha terdengar ketus. Namun sayangnya saking lemahnya aku menghadapinya sekarang, ada sedikit rasa takut dalam suaraku.

Cowok itu lalu menatapku untuk beberapa detik lalu melepaskan tanganku, lalu aku turun dari mobil dan menutup pintunya, sebelum mobil itu beranjak Lukas membuka jendela itu dan melihat ke arahku, "Walaupun jawaban lo masih sama, lo pikir gue akan nyerah?" sebelum aku sempat menjawab, dia sudah menaikkan kaca jendela dan beranjak pergi.

Aku menghela nafas dan memandangi mobil itu dari kejauhan. Kenapa perasaanku menjadi kacau seperti ini? Padahal jelas-jelas tidak ada satupun hal yang kusukai dari cowok itu, tapi kenapa tiap kali aku membuat cowok itu hilang harapan malah aku yyang merasa sedih?

"Siapa tuh?"

Aku terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara rendah itu membisiki telingaku. Aku berbalik dan melihat Sophie sedang berdiri di belakangku dengan wajahnya yang datar senantiasa. Seperti biasa cewek berambut biru ini mengenakan jaket dan rok yang agak pendek seperti rok-rok seragam sekolah Jepang (belum ada guru yang berani memarahinya, bahkan Pak Dimas yang super ganas itu aja membiarkan dia). Sophie punya hobi muncul tiba-tiba dan tiap kali muncul dia suka membisiki sesuatu di telinga kita, itu sebabnya aku sering menyangkanya sebagai hantu.

"O-oh Soph. Ah, bukan siapa-siapa kok, hanya teman masa kecil." Kataku sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takut dan kagetku.

Sophie menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tanda bahwa dia kurang percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan. Aku tak memandang matanya karena gugup, dan karena tak ingin menceritakan kejadian kecil yang terjadi pagi ini. "Me-mending kita ke lapangan sekarang, lombanya udah mau mulai kan?" Tawarku. Sophie mengangguk dan kamipun mengarah ke lapangan.

.

.

.

Seperti yang kuduga, banyak orang di stadion olah raga kami. Orang-orang membeludak dan datang berbondong-bondong, aku dan Sophie duduk di kursi paling depan (jangan tanya kenapa bisa, soalnya yang mengurus tempat duduk kami itu Sophie), di sebelah tiga orang gadis yang tampak sangat asing, tapi juga cantik. Gadis yang duduk di sebelah Sophie memiliki rambut berwarma cream yang panjang dan indah, kulitnya putih mulus (agak beda dengan kulit Sophie yang agak-agak pucat) dan dia terlihat begitu menawan seperti tuan putri, badannya juga bak badan seorang model dengan tubuh yang langsing dan… dada yang bakal membuat Angelina Jolie cemburu.

Cewek disebelah cewek berambut cream itu juga tak kalah cantik. Cewek itu berambut pirang panjang dan kulitnya juga putih dan mulus, kedua matanya yang berbeda warna membuatnya terlihat unik dan menarik, tapi dilihat dari tampangnya yang agak cuekkan, kutebak cewek ini lebih ke tipe-tipe _cool_. Dadanya juga sepertinya akan membuat dada Angelina Jolie terlihat seperti anak kucing.

Cewek yang terakhir adalah cewek berambut merah panjang dengan mata berwarna oranye, dia terlihat lebih dewasa dibanding kamis semua, dan terlihat sangat anggun, dengan kulit putigh dan senyuman manis yang terpampang di wajahnya. Ternyata di luar sana masih banyak anak-anak perempuan yang lebih cantik dari Sophie. Jujur, saat pertama kali kulihat Sophie, aku merasa dia sangat manis dan imut, kalau saja dia tidak selalu berekspresi seperti seorang anggota geng motor yang kelewat garang sampai-sampai kepala sekolah kami saja ngacir pas ngelihat dia.

"Vel." Aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat Sophie memanggilku. _Oh God_, malunya aku! Ternyata dari tadi aku ngelamun memperhatikan ketiga cewek-cewek itu. Duh, pasti sekarang mereka menganggapku aneh.

"Apa?" Tanyaku, berusaha terdengar kalem.

"Ini, gue mau kenalin lo sama teman-teman gue." Katany sambil menunjuk tiga anak perempuan lain. Ketiganya langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arahku dan tersenyum padaku (kecuali si cewek pirang yang hanya mengangguk).

"Hai, kenalkan namaku Mitsuki Kamishiro." Kata cewek berambut cream sambil tersenyum. Aku langsung tersipu-sipu. Sumpah, kalau aku ini cowok, kayaknya aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama dia. "Vella Nirmala…" Kataku gugup. _Shit_. Aku kelihatan seperti orang bodoh.

"Michiyo Hasegawa. Panggil saja Henna." Kata si cewek pirang dengan nada jutek dan dengan muka tanpa senyum. Aku tersenyum gugup. Hilang deh kepercayaan diriku gara-gara kata-kata sedingin es itu. Kalau tadi aku seperti orang bodoh, mungkins ekarang aku kelihatan seperti orang yang bakalan kencing celana. Habis si _Ice Princess _(aku memutuskan untuk memanggilnya itu aja) ini dingin banget sih, dan kecantikannya juga membuatku nyaris tak bisa berkutik.

"Aku Shizen. Senang bertemu denganmu Vella." Kata si kakak cewek berambut merah, ayng juga tersenyum hangat, dan langsung membangkitkan sedikit kepercayaan diriku yang sempat menciut tadi. Oke, sepertinya aku harus berganti jenis kelamin nih. Walaupun sama-sama cewek, tetap saja au terpesona dengan kecantikan mereka bertiga (Aku tak melebihplebihkan, ketiga cewek ini memang cantik banget).

"Hei, kok cuman mereka bertiga sih yang dikenalin? Kami juga dong."

Aku langsung berbalik ke belakang saat mendengar suara seseorang di belakangku, dan aku nyaris tak bisa bernafas. Demi semua mahkluk terindah di dunia! Ada 14 orang malaikat- Erm… Maksudku cowok ganteng yang duduk di belakang kami! Oke, tolong jangan berfikir yang macam-macam dulu, aku bilang begitu karena cowok-cowok dibelakang kami ini memang cakep-cakep, percayalah padaku.

"Baru mau dikenalin. Nggak bisa sabar?" Tanya Sophie dengan nada datar. Kulihat pria yang berbicara barusan cemberut. Pria itu adalah pria berambut biru tua panjang dan bergelombang. Badannya terlihat tinggi dan kekar sekali, badan kekar yang bisa membuat cowok-cowok iri. Matanya juga berwarna biru dan kulitnya agak sedikit gelap. _Oh God! _Singkat kata, pria ini kelihatan seksi (Tapi bukan berarti aku naksir dia lho yah).

"Ini kakakku, namanya Milo." Kata Sophie. Aku memandang Sophie beberapa detik dan kami berdua langsung tertawa, membuat pria itu dan ketiga cewek tadi bingung.

"Kenapa Sophie-chan?" Tanya gadis yang bernama Mitsuki itu.

"Milo…. Hahaha! Milo maksudnya susu Milo?" Tanyaku sambil berusaha menahan tawa. Gila, kukira Sophie bercanda saat bilang nama kakaknya Milo, ternyata dia serius. Kocak banget ada orang yang bisa namain anaknya dari nama susu.

"Hah?" Sontak keempat orang itu bertanya bingung.

"Di sini, ada susu kemasan yang namanya Milo." Kata Sophie sambil berusaha menahan tawa. Saat mendengar penjelasan Sophie, sontak semua orang di dekat kami (kecuali si pria bernama Milo itu) menyemburkan tawa mereka, dan kakaknya Sophie hanya cemberut.

"Hahaha! Ternyata namamu dijadikan nama susu di sini, Mil!" Tawa seorang cowok berambut coklat.

Cowok itu tak setinggi kakak Sophie, tapi badannya jelas kekar seperti kakak Sophie, dan wajahnya terlihat tegas namun juga terlihat agak-agak jahil. Matanya berwarna biru dan kulitnya juga agak gelap. Yap, seorang lagi cowok ganteng buat masuk _list _fangirls.

"Diam kau, Lia!" Bentak kakak Sophie. Tawaku menyembur lagi. "Lia? Kok namanya kayak nama cewek?" semburku. Sophie hanya tersenyum geli. "Namanya Aiolia." Kata Sophie, yang langsung menghentikan tawaku. Duh, aku menertawakan nama orang tanpa tahu jelas nama panjang cowok ini. Malu banget!

"Oh, erm… Maafkan saya…" Kataku pelan sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Ah, tidak apa." Kata cowok itu sambil tersenyum. _Oh God_. Kenapa cowok ini harus tersenyum seperti itu padaku? Mana dia terlihat ganteng banget pula. Stop! Stop! Vella, kamu jangan maruk kalo naksir orang! Apalagi naksir orang yang jauh lebih tua dari kamu. Kudengar Sophie tertawa geli, seakan-akan ia mendengar apa yang kupikirkan. Aku lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ah, sori. Entah kenapa aku merasa lucu aja." Kata Sophie, yang membuatku semakin bingung.

"Eh, Sophie-chan, udah mau mulai tuh!" Kata Mitsuki dengan semangat. Kami berdua lalu melihat ke arah stadion yang memang sudah dimasuki oleh peserta lomba. Ada 19 orang peserta, setiap kelas mempunyai perwakilan satu orang. Aku kenal 15 oran peserta tapi ada 4 peserta yang tak kukenali.

Peserta yang satu adalah seorang cowok yang mirip sekali dengan si _Ice Princess_ (Tahu kan siapa?, namun aku agak heran kenapa dia menutup kedua matanya. Apa dia buta?

Lalu peserta yang kedua adalah seorang cowok berambut ungu lavender panjang dan diikat di bagian bawahnya. Cowok itu punya semacam tanda dua bulatan di dahinya, dan dia tidak punya alis. Dia cukup manis, dan kulitnya, ya ampun… putih mulus kayak cewek (setidaknya dia nggak berwajah cantik kayak cowoknya Sophie).

Lalu yang berikutnya adalah seorang… erm.. Om-om? Yah habis dia kelihatan tua, dan wajahnya kayak wajah orang bijak gitu (lebih tepatnya kayak wajah kakek bijak, tapi dia kan nggak ubanan dan wajahnya nggak berkerut). Rambutnya berwarna coklat dan jarik dan agak panjang di bagian bawahnya.

Yang terakhir adalah pria berambut hijau panjang dengan bagian atas rambutnya agak _spiky _dan punya dua bulatan juga di dahinya kayak si cowok berambut ungu.

Emang dua bulatan itu lagi _trend _yah?

"Yang rambut pirang itu namanya Shaka, dia kakaknya Henna-chan. Yang rambut ungu itu namanya Mu." Kata Sophie. Tawaku menyembur lagi. Serius deh, kok namanya lucu-lucu sih? "Mu? Kayak Moo suara sapi gitu?" Tanyaku. Sophie hanya tersenyum dan berusaha menahan tawa dengan menutup mulutnya. "Erm… pfft… oke, _etto_ , yang rambut coklat itu… Ro- maksudku, Dohko, dia umm…. Guru privatku dulu."

"Pantas mukanya kayak muka kakek bijak." Kataku yang langsung saja membuat tawa Sophie dan teman-temannya menyembur. Harus kuakui kata-kataku memang selalu tepat sasaran.

"Hahaha! Tepat sekali!" Tawa kakaknya Sophie. Aku jadi ikut tertawa juga melihat semua tertawa.

"Yang terakhir itu namanya Shion." Kata Sophie sambil menahan senyum geli. "Shion? Kayak Sion yang di alkitab?" Tanyaku polos, dan untuk kesekian kalinya tawa yang lain langsung menyembur, namun kali ini aku malah kebingungan sendiri.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Nggak, ngga apa kok." Kata Sophie sambil tertawa. "Mending kita nonton aja deh." Aku mengangguk pelan dan ragu, aku masih penasaran kenapa mereka ketawa, tapi aku tak ada waktu memikirkannya. Kulihat wasit sudah memberikan karung pada mereka dan sudah siap memulai lomba. Semua peserta memakai karung, kecuali 4 orang peserta baru yang tampak bingung banget saat diberi karung itu.

"Soph? Mereka kenapa? Kok bingung begitu?" Tanyaku penasaran. Sophie mengangkat kedua bahunya, pertanda ia juga bingung. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, wasit langsung menembakkan pistol, pertanda lomba dimulai.

Semua peserta sudah melompat-lompat layaknya pocong untuk sampai ke garis finish, sementara, 4 peserta baru tersebut masih kebingungan kayak orang blo'on. Lha? Kok mereka nggak make karungnya? Sebelum aku sempat bertanya Sophie sudah berteriak duluan.

"PAKE KARUNGNYA!" Bentak Sophie, membuat semua orang melihatnya. _Oh God_. Cewek ini berani sekali…

Empat orang yang tadinya bingung sontak kaget (dan juga takut sepertinya, kecuali kakaknya si _Ice Princess_ yang matanya masih tertutup dan air mukanya nggak berubah) dan cepat mengenakan karung tersebut seperti peserta lain. Kukira mereka akan langsung loncat seperti peserta lain (yang omong-omong udah jauh banget di depan), tapi mereka lalu hanya memandang Sophie dengan blo'on.

"Lalu?" Tanya mereka berbarengan.

Kulihat Sophie sudah naik darah dan emosi (mungkin bercampur malu) dan aku agak takut melihatnya tersenyum yang… menurutku manis sih, hanya saja arti senyumnya membuatku merinding, dan sepertinya teman-teman dan kakak Sophie juga berfikiran sama denganku.

"Loncat ke depan! Ke garis finish!" Katanya, masih dengan senyum yang sama, tapi teriakannya mengetakan kalau senyumannya itu bukan untuk beramah tamah, senyumnya seperti meneriakkan 'mending-lo-buruan-loncat-sebelum-gue-bantai-lo-satu-satu'.

Keempat orang itu tampak tak rela, mungkin karena harus meloncat-loncat kayak orang bodoh, namun satu tatapan tajam dan senyum manis dari Sophie berhasil membuat mereka mematuhi perintah cewek satu ini tanpa basa-basi lagi, membuatku agak terkagum-kagum. Ternyata Sophie mengerikan juga waktu marah.

Kupandangi keempat orang itu meloncat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Buset. Cepet amat udah nyusul peserta lain. Yah, kayaknya tenaga mereka banyak banget sampai-sampai udah nyusul yang lain, kami lalu bersorak mendukung keempat orang itu, tapi yang kulihat sih harapan mereka agak-agak tipis, karena kulihat Dani sudah mendekati garis finish.

Dani adalah atlet basket terhebat di angkatan kami, dia sudah menjuarai beberapa lomba dan juga satu-satunya ketua ekskul kelas VII. Badannya lumayan kekar tapi dia nggak cakep-cakep amat. Rambutnya ikal dan keriting kayak mi, dan kulitnya agak hitam dikit, menunjukkan bahwa dia kemungkinan besar orang Timur.

Sebentar lagi Dani dan empat orang itu sudah akan mencapai garis finish. Harus kuakui bahwa Dani memang cocok jadi cowok paling jago olah raga… Namun ada satu orang yang bisa menyaingi dia. Aku melihat ke belakang untuk melihatnya… David, cowok yang kutaksir sejak pertama kali aku masuk sekolah. Aku nyaris tersenyum senang saat dia melihat ke arahku, tapi senyum itu langsung pudar saat kulihat Alina menmpel-nempel dengan manja padanya. Yah… apa mau dikata? Memang mereka itu serasi sekali kok. Sama-sama sempurna. Apa yang kupikirkan bisa pacaran dengan cowok sesempurna David?

"Apa ada yang salah?"

Aku tersentak kaget saat sebuah tangan besar menyentuh pundakku. Kulihat seorang laki-laki (kurasa paling tua dari yang lain) berambut biru keunguan menatapku dengan pandangan yang erm… nggak bisa dibilang khawatir juga sih…. Ah sudahlah, pokoknya itu. Aku berusaha tersenyum. "Nggak kok, kak… ummm"

"Saga"

"Ah iya, Kak Saga." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Kak Saga juga tersenyum dan ia fokus lagi ke pertandingan. Aku langsung berbalik juga dan memperhatikan pertandingan. Uh-oh, Dani sudah mau sampai ke garis finish, kayaknya empat orang itu kurang beruntung (yah walaupun mereka dari awal memang sudah kelihatan ogah ngikutin lomba ini). Aku lalu berbalik ke arah Sophie, hendak mengatakan bahwa teman-temannya kurang beruntung, namun aku langsung heran saat melihat Sophie sepertinya agak pucat.

"Sophie-chan? Kamu kenapa?" Tanya cewek bernama Mitsuki itu. Kayaknya dia juga sadar dan kelihatan khawatir banget.

"Nggak tadi-" Mendadak, wajah pucatnya itu berubah jadi terkejut dan ia langsung berdiri dan berteriak, "HENTIKAN LOMBANYA!"

Namun terlambat.

Aku mendengar jeritan keras melengking dari arah stadion…

Dan Dani sudah terjerembap dengan paku-paku menembus tangannya.

* * *

**Oke, Umm untuk fic ini saya nggak balas review yah, dan… Tolong bantu saya memilih pair buat Vella~**

**Pertama: Lukas  
Kedua: Aiolia  
Ketiga: Saga**

**Terima kasih atas bantuannya dan sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya.**


	3. Chapter 3

MISTERI 17 AGUSTUS

HASEGAWA "HENNA" MICHIYO

PERMAINAN BERDARAH

Awalnya aku mengira hanya akan menghabiskan waktuku dengan sesuatu yang tidak berguna macam menonton lomba-lomba aneh plus bodoh yang tidak ada gunanya. Jujur, aku tak pernah menyukai satupun rencana-gila-diluar-nalar-dan-menyiksa Saori-san, atau lebih tepatnya sering di sebut "Program Penyiksaan Saori Kido". Namun aku cukup bersyukur bukan dirikulah yang menjadi korban pelecehan sang titisan Athena itu.

Satu hal yang tak pernah kuduga adalah akan terjadi peristiwa seperti ini. Salah satu perserta lomba lompat karung (Menurutku lebih tepat di sebut lomba lompat pocong deh) jatuh tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah dengan tangan tertusuk paku-paku yang membuat tangannya kelihatan seperti boneka Jelangkung, bedanya tangannya itu terbuat dari daging dan kulit, bukan dari jerami. Kurasakan sorak-sorai para penonton memudar, digantikan oleh teriakan histeris dan ketakutan penonton yang nyaris memekakkan telingaku. Yah, kurasa itu wajar saja melihat kondisi sang korban yang mengenaskan.

Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi aku langsung berlari ke arah si cowok malang-yang-tangannya-tertusuk-beribu-ribu-paku dan memeriksanya. Dia kelihatannya masih hidup, tapi aku cukup yakin bahwa kondisi tangannya tak seberuntung nyawanya yang masih bisa diselamatkan. Shaka-nii berlutut di sampingku, ikut menginspeksi cowok malang itu.

Kulihat Sophie-san burur-buru berdiri dan membuka HP-nya untuk menelfon polisi atau semacamnya, saat tiba-tiba suara seseorang terdengar dari speaker stadion.

"Satu Pahlawan telah gugur"

Suara orang itu terdengar seperti suara kaset rusak. Seperti suara serak-serak yang jelas dibuat-buat dan biasanya bisa kau dengar saat kau menonton film detektif. Biasanya itu suara pelaku yang ingin mengancam atau menakut-nakuti korban dan para detektif atau saksi mata atau apalah itu.

"Kalian semua sekarang telah terjebak di Permainan Berdarah rancanganku" Permainan Berdarah? Gila, orang sinting dan psikopat mana yang merancang kecelakaan yang sadis ini? Kudengar penonton menjadi semakin histeris, dan tidak lagi memedulikan si cowok malang yang masih tergeletak (yang kayaknnya akan mati kehabisan darah jika tak segera ditolong).

"Jika kalian semua ingin selamat, jangan coba-coba meninggalkan sekolah ini. Jangan coba-coba menelefon polisi atau ambulans, jika kalian melakukannya kalian semua akan mati!"

Ancaman kosong. Memangnya dia punya wewenang apa? Menyita handphone kami atau memutuskan sambungan telefon?

"Aku telah memutuskan sambungan telefon di sekolah ini"

_Shit_. Harusnya aku tak berfikir seperti itu tadi.

"Kalau kalian berani menggunakan _Handphone _untuk menghubungi polisi, kalian akan mati terlebih dahulu sebelum keempat pahlawan yang tersisa."

Gila, suaranya saja sampai bisa meyakinkanku bahwa psikopat gila ini serius. Kulihat beberapa orang yang siap menelefon ambulans dan polisi mengkaret, membuat mereka meletakkan _handphone_ mereka saking takutnya.

"Pahlawan?" Gumam Sophie-san. Yah daritadi aku juga heran. Apa maksudnya pahlawan?

"Dalam 5 lomba ini, ada 5 orang pahlawan hebat yang telah kupilih agar mereka mengorbankan nyawa mereka demi bangsa dan negara kita,"

_Oh God._ Kurasa kata-kata "mengorbankan nyawa" ini tidak terdengar keren sama sekali, walaupun biasanya bagi seorang pahlawan itu kedengaran keren banget, tapi saat kata-kata ini keluar dari mulut psikopat gila, kedengarannya malah menakutkan.

"Satu pahlawan telah gugur, siapakah pahlawan berikut yang akan gugur? … Semua akan dijelaskan pada babak Permainan Berdarah yang berikutnya…"

Dan dengan itu saja sang psikopat menutup pidatonya yang panjang dan menakutkan.

_Shit. _Sepertinya acara ini akan jauh lebih menyenangkan dari yang kukira.

.

.

.

"Dani tidak akan apa-apa," Kata cewek berambut hitam itu, yang kalau tidak salah namanya Vella. "Setidaknya… Kami sudah memberinya pertolongan sejauh yang kami bisa, tapi melihat kondisinya…" Vella berbalik dan melihat pintu UKS dengan tatapan iba, "sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa bermain basket lagi…"

Oke, sekarang kalian tahu kan kenapa pelaku kasus ini kubilang psikopat? Karena selain melukai orang yang tidak bersalah sama sekali, psikopat itu juga menghancurkan masa depan seorang atlet basket. Dengan hilangnya kedua tangannya cowok bernama Dani itu tidak akan pernah bisa bermain basket lagi, yang berarti masa depannya sebagai atlet juga hancur tak berbekas.

"Apa nggak sebaiknya kita… lapor polisi?" Kami semua memandang pada sang pembicara. Dia adalah seorang cewek cebol dengan badan agak gemuk, mengingatkanku pada kue mochi karena dia mungil dan bulat, terus putih dan bibirnya agak merah. Kulitnya mulus banget kayak kulit orang-orang China, kalau saja dia lebih tinggi dan berbadan bagus pastinya dia cocok jadi model.

"Lo cari mati Lani?" Kata Vella, "Orang itu jelas-jelas ngancem kita untuk jangan lapor polisi."

"Tapi kan dari sekian banyak orang dia nggak akan bisa nebak siapa yang akan lapor polisi." Kata si cewek yang dipanggil Lani itu.

"Gini…" Suara kecil Sophie-san membuat kami semua memandang ke arahnya – maksudnya semua adalah, para Gold Saint, Bronze Saint, aku, Mitsuki-san, Shizen-san, Vella, dan si Lani- "Kurasa dia bisa… Maksudku… Dari 19 orang dia bisa melukai korban incarannya dengan tepat. Menurut gue, lebih baik kita turuti aja dia daripada nanti kita beneran jadi mangsa dia." Kata Sophie-san menyimpulkan.

Kadang aku iri dengan kemampuan Sophie-san untuk bisa tetap kalem dan dapat menyimpulkan hal-hal serumit ini (bukan berarti aku orang panikan yang bakal lari ke sana kemari karena hal kayak gini lho).

"Mending sekarang, kita coba cari tahu siapa yang ngelakuin hal ini. Menurut gue, di orangnya berani banget mengincar korbannya pas ada orang banyak dan," Sophie-san menatap pada Shaka-nii, Mu-san, Roushi, dan Shion-san "Pada saat keempat orang ini lagi ikut lomba" Kata Sophie-san sambil menunjuk mereka berempat.

Aku cukup paham maksud Sophie-san. Mereka berempat termasuk para saint yang sangat observasi, dan teliti, sangat mengherankan tadi mereka sama sekali tak melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kalau mau jujur, harusnya Mu-san bisa nahan paku-paku itu menggunakan _Crystal Wall_.

"Tadi apa yang kalian lihat?" Tanya Sophie-san dengan kalem.

"Kalau mau jujur," Mu-san memulai, "Kami sama sekali tak melihat apa-apa, tiba-tiba saja anak laki-laki itu sudah jatuh terjerembab di tanah, kami juga kaget karena kami tak… merasakan hawa keberadaan orang yang mencurigakan."

Kalau Mu-san berkata begitu berarti pelakunya benar-benar orang yang hebat, yang membuatku berfikir jangan-jangan pelakunya bukan manusia. Habis, manusia pintar mana yang bisa ngejebak Gold Saint Aries yang bisa Psychokinesis kayak Mu-san? Kan secara logika mustahil banget, apalagi ada Shion-san.

"Begitu yah… Kurasa dia memang sudah merencanakan ini matang-matang, bahkan sudah siap dengan memutuskan sambungan telepon segala, membuat kita benar-benar terkurung dalam sekolah ini tanpa bisa meminta bantuan, dan parahnya lagi, ancamannya berhasil menakuti semua penonton, membuat mereka enggan menelefon ambulans dan polisi" Kata Hyoga.

"Dan lagi," Sambung si Lani "Bagaimana caranya si oknum itu bisa menembakkan _nail gun_ saat banyak banget orang yang nonton… Gue ragu dia nembak dari bangku penonton. Kalaupun iya, pasti langsung ketahuan kan?" Sekali lagi, teori masuk akal, tapi lalu aku ingat Sophie-san pernah cerita bahwa sekolah ini punya beberapa jalan rahasia, yang berarti…

"Kecuali," Suaraku sontak membuat semua orang berpaling ke arahku, "Kalau sekolah ini punya tempat persembunyian rahasia di stadion itu." Tebakku.

Sophie-san mengangguk menyetujui dan langsung berpaling ke arah Vella.

"Sebenernya… Memang ada sih satu… dan kebetulan tempatnya memang strategis banget." Kata Vella. Aku jadi tertarik. Habis, sekolah mana yang punya jalan dan pintu rahasia keren yang nyambung ke segala tempat?

"Mungkin lebih baik di cek dulu," Kata Roushi, "Segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi kan? Mungkin kita malah bisa membekuk pelakunya di situ." Katanya dengan senyum optimis. Aku meragukan itu.

Soalnya di mana-mana, psikopat itu selalu merancang rencana kejahatan yang cemerlang

.

.

.

Tak peduli keren atau tidak, tempat rahasia itu nyaris membunuhku. Bagaimana tidak? Bau bangkai binatang jelas-jelas tercium di sini, seolah tempat ini adalah tempat pemakaman khusus bagi tikus-tikus dan kecoa-kecoa malang yang tersesat dan langsung mengarahkan diri mereka ke liang kubur.

Kamar rahasia itu ternyata terletak di bawah bangku-bangku penonton, dan benar saja dugaan kami bahwa pelaku memang melakukan tindak kejahatannya lewat situ, karena kami menemukan lubang yang cukup besar untuk dilewati paku-paku _nail gun_. Kami (Aku, Sophie-san, Mu-san, Shaka-nii dan Vella) memasuki ruangan tersebut dan aku berusaha memikirkan sesuatu yang wangi agar hidungku tak kosentrasi ke arah bau ruangan bejat ini.

Ruangan ini sempit banget, sampai-sampai kami harus merangkak layaknya anak bayi yang baru belajar merangkak dan ternyata walaupun disebut ruangan, tempat ini tak berubin jadi lebih tepatnya tempat ini harus disebut terowongan. Terowongan ini cukup panjang karena kurasa sudah sekita beberapa jam sejak kami merangkak di sini, dan belum juga sampai ke ujung terowongan.

"Vell, masih jauh nih?" Tanya Sophie

"Entahlah Soph, gue juga belum pernah lewat sini…" Oke, jawaban yang sangat meyakinkan (sarkasme). Kami terus-terusan merangkak dan aku cukup yakin kalau Aphodite-san yang melakukan ini, dia bakalan ngambek dan ngoceh soal bajunya yang mahal dan kulitnya yang bakal rusak karena merangkak di ruangan gelap gulita tanpa sinar mentari yang bagus untuk vitamin D atau apalah.

"Erm… Memangnya selain ini apa ada tempat lain yah? Masudnya tempat yang punya terowongan kayak gini." Kata Mu-san penasaran.

"Banyak" Kata Vella, "Sekolah kami kabarnya bekas markas rahasia tentara Belanda, dibuat sedemikian rupa rumitnya agar tak bisa dimasuki pejuang Indonesia, kabarnya masih banyak mayat-"

Pernakah kukatakan bahwa "Mulutmu adalah Harimaumu"? Percayalah padaku, pepatah itu berpesan agar kita selalu hati-hati dengan ucapan kita, soalnya tergantung dari ucapan kita, kita akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang baik atau buruk… Seperti sekarang ini.

Baru saja Vella menyebutkan kata "mayat", tangannya bersenyuhahn dengan sesuatu yang keras dan berair kental. Terowongan itu cukup gelap dan agak susah buat kami untuk melihat, apalagi nggak ada senter, jadi kami terpaksa mengandalkan lampu _handphone_. Saat Vella menarik tangannya untuk melihat air apa yang disentuhnya, perasaanku langsung menjadi tidak enak mencium bau darah yang menusuk dan pekat (aku cukup yakin itu bau darah), dan beanr saja, Vella langsung berteriak histeris dan memeluk Sophie-san yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa Vel?" Tanya Sophie-san dengan nada datar.

"Te-te-te-" Saking takutnya, Vella tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sophie-san menyipitkan matanya karena heran dan memandang apa yang disentuh Vella, dan _oh God._ Tengkorak yang berlumuran darah segar. Tengkorak itu tergeletak layaknya orang mati dengan bagian kepala dan badan bersimbah darah segar. Siapa yang nggak takut coba saat menemukan benda seperti itu di terowongan seram gini.

"Kita sudah dekat dengan si pelaku." Kata Sophie-san.

"Bagaimana bisa yakin?" Tanya Shaka-nii yang sedari tadi diam kayak patung.

"Tengkorak itu kelihatan tua, tapi darahnya masih kental. Ya… mungkin lebih tepatnya kita sudah dekat dengan markas si pelaku atau tempat persembunyiannyalah. Karena dari tengkorak ini kita bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia meamng sudah menduga kita akan datang."

Analisis yang tepat sasaran.

Tidak mungkin sebuah tengkorak yang sudah membusuk di sini selama bertahun-tahun bakalan mengeluarkan darah baru segar kecuali ada orang yang melumurinya dengan darah, dan dari caranya menyiapkan ini, dia sudah tahu bahwa kami bakalan menuju ke markas rahasianya, dan ia sengaja menyiapkan pesta sambutan untuk kita.

Tapi, darimana dia mendapatkan darah segar? Karena serius, bau cairan kental berwarna merah ini memang tercium seperti bau darah segar yang mungkin habis dikumpulkan setelah si pelaku membacok korban sampai wafat.

Sophie-san menenangkan Vella yang ketakutan dan memutuskan berjalan (garis miring merangkak) di depan, habisnya Vella kelihatan ketakutan sekali. Beberapa menit setelah menemukan tengkorak tersebut akhirnya kami sampai di pintu keluar terowongan bau plus gila ini untuk mendapati sesuatu lain yang tak pernah kami duga-duga.

Kami tiba di ruangan yang sepertinya adalah tempat loker, karena banyaknya loker di ruangan itu dan ruangan itu habis diobrak-abrik dan loker-lokernya terbuka, kelihatannya dibuka secara paksa karena semuanya terlihat habis beradu tinju dengan raksasa atau semacamnya, bau darah segar sangat pekat di sini, karena adanya jejak-jejak darah di sana-sini, seolah telah terjadi pembunuhan massal atau kasus mutilasi yang dilakukan oleh dokter yang gila banget. Pisau tertancap di beberapa loker dan beberapa diantaranya bersimbah darah, dan yang membuatku kaget adalah… tulisan yang ditulis dengan darah yang terpampang di pintu ruangan itu.

_JARING TEMPATNYA BERJAYA_

_PUTIH KULITNYA_

_HITAM RAMBUTNYA_

_BULAT KEPALANYA_

_AKAN BERAKHIR DI TALI GANTUNGAN_

Harus kuakui, psikopat gila ini benar-benar pintar. Dia menggunakan teka-teki untuk menakut-nakuti orang kepo (termasuk kami) yang mencoba mengungkap kejahatannya. Kutebak ia tahu pasti ada beberapa orang yang yang bakal mencoba menyingkap kejahatannya ini, dan benar saja ia menerima dan menyambut kami dengan lapang dada dan penuh kejutan, sampai menyiapkan kode-kode rahasia ini untuk membantu (lebih tepatnya menyulitkan) kami memecahkan Permainan Berdarah gila ini.

"Benar-benar psikopat pintar"

Aku berbalik melihat ke arah Sophie-san yang tersenyum penuh arti memandang tulisan-tulisan itu. Melihat senyumannya itu, aku jadi agak merinding. Senyumannya tidak lembut dan manis seperti biasanya, tetapi terlihat sadis, culas, dan penuh rencana, seolah-olah ia tengah menyusun rencana jahat yang mampu menyaingi rencana si psikopat gila ini. Bagi kalian yang belum tahu, Sophie-san ini orang yang penuh perhitungan dan SANGAT manipulatif (bukan dalam arti jelek lho), ia terkenal pintar dan pandai menipu dan memperdaya musuh-musuhnya (membuatku pernah berfikir jangan-jangan sebenarnya dia anak Athena). Kalau dia sudah tersenyum seperti itu berarti ada dua kemungkinan.

Satu: Dia sudah membuat rencana gila untuk membekuk sang pelaku

Dua: Dia sedang menakut-nakuti kami semua.

"Dia membuat syair yang kelihatan sangat ambigu dan susah ditebak, benar-benar menarik…" Kata Mu-san. Sophie-san mengangguk dan tersenyum lagi.

"Menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?" Tanyaku penasaran. Bukannya menjawab, Sophie-san malah mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dan memotret tulisan mengerikan tersebut lalu menutup _handphone_-nya.

"Begitulah. Aku akan berurusan dengan si penyair, lebih baik kalian kembali ke stadion karena lomba berikutnya akan segera dimulai." Katanya masih dengan senyum yang sama. Sampai sekarang aku tak akan pernah bisa terbiasa dengan senyum itu. Senyum itu menandakan ada rencana gila yang bermain di kepalanya.

"Kenapa kembali ke stadion? Katanya mau membekuk sang pelaku…" Kata Vella dengan nada kalem, namun terdengar bergetar.

Sophie-san tersenyum lagi. "Si pelaku bilang bahwa korban berikutnya bakalan menjadi salah satu peserta lomba kan? Lebih baik kalian kembali dan mencegah jatuhnya korban berikutnya. Dari syair ini, kemungkinan korban berikutnya bakal terluka dengan cara yang lebih mengenaskan." Kata Sophie-san.

Jujur, aku lebih baik mendengarkan suara pelaku yang seperti suara kaset rusak daripada suara Sophie-san saat dia sudah berganti sisi menjadi sisi manipulatifnya. Karena Sophie-san terdengar lebih seram saat ini daripada si pelaku.

Aku benar-benar bersyukur Sophie-san berada di pihak kami.

"Tapi kau akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shaka-nii.

"Tentu saja. Mending kalian kembali lewat terowongan rahasia biar lebih cepat." Kata Sophie-san. Kami hanya bisa mengangguk, karena jujur aja, tak satupun dari kami mengerti rencana apa yang bermain di otak Sophie-san, bahkan aku juga tidak tahu dan tak bisa menebaknya sama sekali. Kami pun pergi berlawanan arah dan Sophie-san membuka pintu. Aku lalu berbalik dan berniat berpesan agar ia hati –hati, namun apa yang kulihat mengurungkan niatku.

Senyum Sophie-san menjadi tambah lebar seakan-akan seinci lagi lebih lebar bakalan membuat senyumnya terlihat seperti senyum-mulu-robek saking lebarnya, dan kulihat ia menjilat bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat benar-benar mirip psikopat. Jujur, aku pernah melihatnya seperti ini, dan kalau mau jujur, dia kelihatan sangat menakutkan. Walau begitu aku percaya Sophie-san bakal tetap berada di pihak kami. Aku lalu mengurungkan niatku untuk berpesan agar dia hati-hati dan mengikuti Shaka-nii, Mu-san dan Vella ke terowongan.

Eh, tunggu dulu.

Apa maksudnya penyair?


End file.
